wespirsfandomcom-20200214-history
Wespirs (Series)
Wespirs is a series created by SatrinAmeno and ZiZiZiZoZoZo Plot A species of demon called "Malitus" has haunted the earth for over a century. Wespirs, a special human who can remove their soul from their body and turn it into a weapon, exist to defeat these creatures. For the past decade, the number of Malti has grown over time. Becoming desperate, Wespir Labs, a science section of the Wepsirs organization dedicated to learning about Maliti, decided their next hope would be creating a fusion of a Wespir and a Malitus. After many tries, the first Amalgamate was made, from the human Cecil Hartmann, and the Malitus, Grim. With this new hope, another issue appears...A Wespir turning into a Malitus. Characters Wespirs Cecil Hartmann- The protagonist. A young male who was experimented on and was fused with the Malitus, Grim. He is the first and only known successful Amalgamate Yuka Takeshita- A teenager girl whose Phantasm takes the form of lightning powers called Kaminari. She has a dislike for commanders and is jealous of her brother's strength. Yutaka Takeshita- A young man whose Phantasm takes the form of a naginata that can manipulate land and water called Ameno. He cares deeply for his sister despite her jealousy Laurence Irving- A young man who works as a Wespir for money. He hopes to repay his family for all the trouble he has caused. Noémie Everett- A female commander and the daughter of Leon Everett. Dahlia- An automaton fighter built by Noémie to fight and weaken Maliti. She is the first automaton. Everardo- An automaton healer built by Noémie to heal and take care of allies. Erik Ironside- A commander with bionic arms, he can paralyze Maliti for capturing or weakning, such is the case with Grim. Christine Bluebell- A commander with bionic legs and arms. She runs a church and has a strong belief in Luxism Leon Everett- Noémie's father and a former commander. He was one of the strongest Wespirs to exist Maliti Grim- The partner and weapon of Cecil. She used to be a baker working with a former friend who was often harassed by others. She made a wish for her friend to no longer be harassed, in exchange, she was turned into a Malitus. Being one of the most powerful Maliti, she was hunted by Commanders and eventually captured and used in experiments Issac and Cassi Ainsworth- Suzume- A model and business woman Ailur- The main servant of Ebris. She Achmi- Another servant of Ebris Uto- Another servant of Ebris Meft- Another servant of Ebris En- Another servant of Ebris Mau- A fusion of Ailur, Achmi, Uto, Meft, and En Other Lumina- The goddess of light and birth. When Ebris created Maliti, she gave humans the ability to turn their osuls into weapons and become Wespirs. Ebris- The goddes of darkness and death. After a quarrel with Lumina, she created Maliti in order to destroy Lumina's most beloved creation, humans. Development and History The concept for the series began back in late 2014. The original concept had demons living in the underground and an organizaiton dedicated to keeping these creatures underground Trivia Image Gallery